Metal Fight Beyblade - Chapter 01
Descending Pegasus! (舞い降りた天馬！ Maiorita Pegashisu) is the first chapter of the Metal Fight Beyblade manga series and the first chapter of the first Metal Fight Beyblade arc. It was released in the September issue of CoroCoro. Synopsis The plot revolves around Kenta Yumiya, a fifth-grader who loves to Beyblade, whom after getting saved from a rogue Beyblade group known as the "Face Hunters" from a Blader named, Ginga Hagane; becomes kidnapped by the leader of the Face Hunters; Kyouya Tategami. In response, Ginga will have to save his new friend, Kenta from the Face Hunters whilst making the Face Hunters learn about the true meaning of Beyblade; "The Blader's Spirit". Plot Somewhere in Metal Bey City, is a tower with a young boy sleeping at the top. He sleeps and snores so very loud, loud enough for drivers to become to wonder what is occurring. While on the ground of the tower, are three young boys Beyblading with their Attack Type Stadium. One of the boys reveals his name as Kenta Yumiya, a fifth-grader who loves to Beyblade. He talks about the game he plays, "Metal Fight Beyblade", how "It's the hottest hobby in the world right now!!". How the Beyblades themselves are composed of a Face, Metal Wheel, Track, and Bottom. Where a Blader wins if they knock their opponent's Bey out of the ring; the Beystadium. Kenta then decides to have a turn and shows off his Beyblade, Sagittario 145S. He gets ready and launches his Sagittario with a "3... 2... 1... Go Shoot!". Sagittario lands perfectly as it goes on to take on the opponent with Kenta cheering away. Yet out of nowhere... a mysterious person knocks over the Beystadium and asks them as to what they are doing. They reveal themselves as the "Face Hunters". They are a "riotous gang of ruffian Bladers" who steal opponent's Beyblades if they are weak against them and run off. He reveals himself as Benkei Hanawa and notices Kenta's Sagittaro. He tells them that if he wins in a Beybattle, he gets to use the place they were battling as their turf, but if they win, the Face Hunters will steal their Beyblades. Benkei launches a Bey that hits both of Kenta's friends; hurting them severely. Kenta on the other hand, is scared and has no clue on what to do. Meanwhile, at the top of the tower, the young boy is still sleeping, yet his Beyblade begins to wobble around. Kenta decides to give it all he's got and launches Sagittario. While Benkei launches his own, Bull 125SF. The Beys clash in battle at the Beystadium, yet Kenta's Sagittario does not seem any match for Benkei's Bull. While back at the tower, the young boy starts to mumble and wake up due to Kenta's cry for help. He yells as he finds his Beyblade falling off the tower, much to his dismay. He thinks quickly and jumps off the building, heading toward his Bey. In in impact, dust appears as the young boy falls ontop of the Beystadium, yet successfully obtains his Beyblade. With Benkei and Kenta confused, the young boy sees if his Bey is damaged, it seems perfectly fine, much to his delight. The young boy then asks what are they doing. To which Benkei responds that they were having a Beybattle, before he interrupted them. He then states he wants to join but Kenta tells him that if he loses the match, Benkei will take his Bey. The young boy gets sarcastic and tells Kenta to win yet Kenta knows he can't win "against such a strong guy!!". He gets confused and reassures Kenta that it's easy. He tells Kenta to believe him and Kenta becomes confident and tells Benkei that no matter how many times he battles, he will always win. As they "Go Shoot", and their Beys battle one-another, Kenta's Sagittario suddenly gains the upper-hand against Benkei's Bull, with Benkei confused while Kenta cheers on Sagittario to victory. The young boy whispers to Kenta to cheer his Bey with all his heart. That in the end, it isn't Stamina or Attack power that decides the winner... it's the "Blader's Spirit". Kenta gets all the confidence in him as his Sagittario delivers a final blow to Bull and knocks it out of the Beystadium, hitting Benkei on his head. The Face Hunters run away, telling them that they'll remember it. The young boy congratulates Kenta on his victory, much to his delight. They introduce each other, with the young boy revealed to be named, Ginga Hagane. Ginga leaves and Kenta does as well, saying his farewells to his friends as he cheers on the Blader's Spirit. He then wonders just who is Ginga. When out of nowhere, a mysterious figure hanging upside down also questions this and tells Kenta he is from the Face Hunters and kidnaps Kenta. He then leaves various flyers out, stating that if Ginga wants Kenta back, he'll have to come back to the construction site. Ginga is shocked and arrives at the site, "KokiKoki Construction". There, Ginga finds the mysterious figure along with various Face Hunters. He reveals himself as "Kyouya Tategami", the leader of the Face Hunters, as he holds Kenta captive, tied to a rope onto a ledge while shouting for help. Ginga demands Kyouya to give Kenta to him, but Kyouya refuses and tells Ginga he'll have to have a battle with him first. Ginga accepts while Kyouya laughs in amusement. Ginga reveals his Beyblade to be Pegasis 105F. The Face Hunters laugh in amusement as it though while Kenta notices that Ginga's Pegasis contains scratches, not normal ones, but "hard-earned battle scars!". Yet, Kyouya remembers something that he forgot. He tells Ginga that before they engage in battle, he will want to see Ginga's true strength. Just then, dozens of Face Hunters appear all around, including Benkei which Kenta notices. Soon enough, Face Hunters appear all around the construction site, glaring at Ginga with both him and Kenta in total shock. Kyouya announces to Ginga that every single Face Hunter contains a Bey known as a "Subor-Dinates", special type of Beyblade with razor-sharp Metal Wheels with fast-moving Bottoms. Soon enough, every Face Hunter "Go Shoots!" and launches their Subor-Dinates toward Ginga. The Beys flash and dash around Ginga, with one even cutting Ginga's cheek, causing him to bleed. Ginga does not care, and takes a pose that gets Kyouya off-guard. Ginga "Go Shoots!" and launches Pegasis at the same time, Kenta finally realizes that before, he hadn't realize the true power Pegasis really holds and the Blader's Spirit. Just then, Pegasis' beast in the form of an actual, real-life "Pegasus" amazes Kenta as Ginga is fighting over 100 Beys at once, by himself. Pegasis deflects every other Suber-Dinates as the Face Hunters flee from battle, with Ginga once again saying, that in the end, it isn't about Attack or Stamina, just the Blader's Spirit that decides the winner. Character(s) *Ginga Hagane *Kenta Yumiya *Benkei Hanawa *Kyouya Tategami *Kenta's friends *Face Hunters Beyblade(s) *Pegasis 105F *Saggitario 145S *Bull 125SF *Subor-Dinates Category:Chapters Category:Manga Category:Metal Fight Beyblade (First Arc) Chapters Category:Metal Fight Beyblade (First Arc) Category:Second Generation